7 Years Of Love
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: "tolong tunggu aku sampai aku kembali ke pelukanmu" Kyumin ff :


7 Years Of Love

Cast: -Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Others…

Genre: Romance, Sad

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, OOC, AU, Gaje-_-

Annyeong! saya bawa ff oneshoot kyumin :) ini asli gaje dan alur kecepetan serta kata2 tidak dimengerti :P yasudah, saya minta review aja bagi yang udah baca :D saya juga mau balesin review ff sj&indomie disini yah :)

_Seandainya aku pergi meninggalkanmu_

_Apakah kau masih mau menungguku_

_Apakah kau masih mau menyapaku dengan senyum manismu itu_

_Apakah kau masih mau menggodaku seperti dulu_

_Apakah kau tidak akan berpaling ke orang lain_

_Apakah kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu_

[Sungmin POV]

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Wae?" tanyaku kepada seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya saat orang itu sudah menyamakan jalannya sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Kenapa melamun? Memikirkanku yah?" goda orang tersebut sambil menyentuh hidungku dengan telunjuknya.

BLUSH

Kata-kata orang tadi membuatku merah seketika.

"Ish… Jangan geer Kyunnie~" kataku sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke orang tadi yang kupanggil Kyunnie. Walaupun kata-kata Kyunnie emang ada benernya.

"Arraseo, Minnie hyung.. Kajja, kita kekelas!" kata Kyunnie sambil menarik tanganku.

Perkenalkan, Aku Lee Sungmin. Biasa di panggil Sungmin, atau Minnie. Orang yang tadi adalah namjachinguku, Cho Kyuhyun. Atau yang biasa dipanggil Kyuhyun atau Kyunnie(Khusus panggilan Kyunnie dan Minnie hanya boleh Sungmin/Kyuhyun saja yang menyebut nama itu). Mungkin kalian heran, aku ini seorang namja yang punya pacar seorang namja juga. Yah, tradisi di sekolah kami, SJ High School, memang seperti itu. Sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun kelas 1 SMA. Sebenernya, Kyuhyun itu lebih muda dariku 1 tahun, tapi karena kepintaran dan kejeniusan otaknya, dia loncat langsung ke kelas 1 SMA tanpa ujian terlebih dahulu.

Aku segera meletakkan tasku di kursiku yang berada nomor 2 dari belakang. Begitu pula Kyuhyun yang meletakkan tasnya disamping kursiku. Ia pun segera duduk dan mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya, PSP. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Karena aku bosan hanya merenung saja-kelas masih kosong kecuali mereka berdua- akhirnya aku pun bergelayut manja ke lengan Kyuhyun sambil berusaha agar ia menghentikkan permainannya dengan PSPnya.

"Kyu, jangan main terus sama PSPmu dong… Aku gak mau Cuma ngeliatin kamu main.." kataku manja.

"Bentar, Hyung. Sebentar lagi menang…" kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menunggu Kyuhyun menang. Karena aku sudah kesal, aku pun melingkarkan tanganku ke leher Kyuhyun dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun,

"Kyunnie~ Berhenti bermain atau aku tidak akan mengadukan ke guru kalau kau suka bermain PSP saat belajar." Bisikku pelan namun membuat Kyuhyun berhenti bermain.

"Ne Hyung~" kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan PSPnya kedalam tas tanpa melepas pelukanku di lehernya.

"Sekarang kau mau aku ngapain?" tanya Kyuhyun saat aku sudah duduk dikursiku.

"Kita main suit jepang. Yang kalah harus berteriak apapun tentang pacarnya!" kataku dengan semangat '45.

"Hh.. Baiklah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh tunggu, mana yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kita dateng kepagian.. Jadi belum ada yang dateng.." kataku.

"Oh~" balas Kyuhyun.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai!" ucapku lagi dengan semangat '45.

"Bae Bae Boo…*gak tau tulisannya-_-"*" kata mereka berdua. Dan yang menang adalah Kyuhyun.

"Yess aku menang! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Gaemgyu! Hahaha…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Nah Minnie Hyung, sekarang kamu harus berteriak, 'Cho Kyuhyun Jjang!'" suruh Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidungku.

"Haishh… Ne~ Ne~" kataku kesal.

'Hah! Kayak senjata makan tuan!' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun Jjang!" teriakku setengah hati. Untung di kelas masih kosong. Coba kalo gak? Mau taruh dimana mukaku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum evil.

'Dasar evilkyu.' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Bae Bae Boo!" lanjut mereka berdua. Dan sekarang yang menang adalah aku.

"Hahaha… Aku bisa mengalahkan seorang Gaemgyu.." kataku bangga. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencibir.

"Itu hanya kebetulan Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun datar.

"Halah, kebetulan apanya. Aku tahu kau kesal karena kalah dariku kan?" kataku sambil menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Ah sudahlah Hyung. Sekarang apa yang harus aku teriakkan?" kata Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau harus berkata, 'Minnie Hyung Saranghaeyo!'" kataku sambil tersenyum menunjukkan 'aegyo'ku.

"Ne~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipiku.

"MINNIE HYUNG SARANGHAEYO!" kata Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Hal itu membuat mukaku tiba-tiba memerah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum evil.

Tiba-tiba….

"Annyeong All!" teriak seorang couple yang baru datang.

"Hey, EunHae Hyung, ikut kami main sini!" teriak Kyuhyun kepada mereka berdua.

"Ne~" kata salah satu dari mereka sambil berjalan kearah KyuMin. Yang satu lagi hanya mengikuti saja.

EunHae. Nama couple dari pasangan Lee Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae. Mereka 1 kelas dengan KyuMin. Mereka termasuk couple yang paling sering melakukan skinship dimana pun karena Eunhyuk itu orangnya yadong*digaplok jewels*. Sedangkan Donghae adalah orang yang sedikit cengeng*digaplok elfish*-_-". Maka dari itu, mereka dijuluki 'Yadong Couple'-_-". Mereka berdua bisa juga disebut sebagai Monkey Fishy couple. *Alasannya admin gak tau*-_-"

"Hompimpah alaiyum gambreng*gak tau tulisannya* *mereka hompimpah karena berempat*!" teriak mereka berempat. Dan yang menang adalah Eunhyuk. Ia pun menyuruh Donghae untuk berteriak 'I NEVER HATE EUNHYUK'. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan berteriak malas-malasan. Saat mereka ingin melanjutkan permainan, datang sepasang couple ke kelas X-1.

"Hello Bro!" teriak mereka berdua. Sedangkan EunHaeKyuMin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah meja mereka dan meletakkan tas mereka.

"Hey, Yesung Hyung, Ryeowook, ikut main sini!" teriakku kepada couple YeWook.

"Ne Sungmin Hyung~" kata Ryeowook sambil menarik Yesung untuk ikut main.

YeWook. Nama couple dari pasangan Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka satu kelas dengan EunHaeKyuMin. Mereka adalah couple yang paling malu-malu untuk melakukan skinship didiepan orang. Biasanya mereka melakukan skinship di atap SJ High School atau di tempat sepi. Makanya mereka dijuluki 'Shy Couple' oleh teman-teman mereka. (Kalo KyuMin dijuluki 'Love Couple' karena mereka itu couple paling mesra diantara mereka semua).

"Hompimpah Alaiyum Gam…" kata-kata mereka terputus saat datangnya 2 pasang couple.

"Woy, maen gak ngajak-ngajak!" teriak mereka berempat. Sedangkan EunHaeKyuMinYeWook Cuma bisa melongo. Mereka berempat pun menaruh tas mereka ke meja masing-masing.

"Hyungdeul! Ikut main sini!" teriak Eunhyuk kepda mereka berempat. Sedangkan salah satu dari mereka hanya mengacungkan jempol dan yang satu lagi berjalan kearah EunHaeKyuMinYeWook diikuti yang lainnya.

2 Pasang Couple itu ada KangTeuk dan HanChul.

KangTeuk. Nama Couple dari pasangan Kim Kangin dan Park Leeteuk. Mereka satu kelas dengan EunHaeKyuMinYeWook. Mereka adalah couple yang paling dewasa diantara mereka semua. Merekalah couple yang selalu membantu jika diantara teman-temannya ada yang berantem. Maka dari itu mereka dijuluki Leader Couple.

Yang satu lagi adalah HanChul. Nama Couple dari pasangan Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Mereka satu kelas dengan EunHaeKyuMinYeWookKangTeuk. Mereka adalah couple yang paling sempurna fisiknya. Hangeng ganteng sedangkan Heechul cantik walaupun ia seorang namja. Maka dari itu mereka dijuluki 'Perfect Couple' oleh teman-temannya.

Baru mereka mau ngomong, "Hompim…." Kata-kata mereka terputus karena datang 2 pasang couple terakhir.

"Assalamualaikum!" teriak mereka berempat.

Sontak menjawab, "Waalaikumsalam!"

Setelah 2 pasang couple itu menaruh tas mereka, mereka pun ikut gabung main tanpa disuruh.

Sibum. Nama Couple dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Mereka satu kelas dengan . Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling terkenal di SJ High School. Karena itu ereka dijuluki 'Famous Couple'.

Yang terakhir adalah ZhouRy. Nama Couple dari pasangan ZhouMi dan Henry Lau. Mereka satu kelas dengan . Mereka adalah pasangan yang berasal dari Cina. Karena itu mereka dijuluki 'Panda Couple'.

[Sungmin POV End]

Mereka semua melalui hari bersama dalam kesenangan maupun kesedihan. Mereka selalu berjanji akan terus berhubungan walau sudah lulus. Namun, suatu hari ada keanehan yang terjadi antara KyuMin. Hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya di otak 6 couple itu.

Sungmin yang biasanya bermesra-mesraan dengan Kyuhyun dimanapun, ini malah menghindari Kyuhyun. Menolak segala skinship yang biasa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Jarang atau malah tidak pernah bermanja-manja lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kyuhyun suatu hari saat Ia, Sungmin dan 6 Couple itu sedang makan di kantin. Kata-kata Kyuhyun dianggukan oleh ke 6 Couple itu.

"Hmm… Anniyo.. Itu hanya perasaan kalian saja kali…" kata Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Ikut aku Ming!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Sungmin hanya menurut saja. Sedangkan ke6 Couple itu hanya melongo melihat mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin ke atap sekolah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tapi Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Tatap aku!" kata Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tatap aku Hyung! Bentak Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

Kyuhyun pun menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Secara perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin sampai tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin dan segera melepasnya.

"Hyung, katakan padaku apa masalahmu Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyunnie." Lirih Sungmin.

"Hyung, Jebal." Kata Kyuhyun memohon. Akhirnya Sungmin pun menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku…. Aku akan kuliah di Jepang Kyunnie~ Hiks…" kata Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Mwo?" kata Kyuhyun kaget.

"Awalnya aku menolak, Hiks… tapi kedua orang tuaku tetap memaksaku Kyu Hiks… Aku tidak ingin berpisah… Hiks.. denganmu dan teman-teman Kyu Hiks.." kata Sungmin lagi sambil terisak. Terlihat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarahnya, Kyuhyun pun menyeka air mata Sungmin yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Minnie Hyung, aku akan menunggumu.. Seberapa lamapun itu… Sampai kau kembali kesini dan kita menikah nantinya.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" kata Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin sehingga membuat wajah Sungmin memerah karena terkena hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang tidak teratur. Keduanya hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Kyuhyun pun segera melepas ciumannya dan berkata,

"Minnie Hyung, kau mau berjanji denganku?" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Berjanji apa Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin lembut sambil tersenyum menampilkan wajah 'aegyo'nya membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kau harus berjanji, saat kau kembali kesini, tolong cari aku.. Dan saat kita bertemu aku akan melamarmu.." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin yang membuat muka Sungmin memerah lagi karena terkena hembusan nafas Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyunnie~" kata Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yaksokhae!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingkin Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, kita beritahu yang lain.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk turun ke kelas menemui yang lain.

"Ne~" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum riang.

Setelah member tahu yang lain, mereka hanya memaklumi dan bersenang-senang dengan Sungmin disaat sebelum Sungmin pergi.

Saat Kelulusan~

Mereka semua lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. Karena Sungmin harus buru-buru pergi ke Jepang, Kyuhyun pun selaku namjachingu Sungmin mengantarnya ke rumah Sungmin untuk mengambil kopernya dan segera berangkat ke bandara. Sesampainya di bandara, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera berjalan dengan cepat ke tempat penyimpanan barang di pesawat. Sebelum Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan terakhirnya.

"Minnie Hyung, berjanjilah akan kembali!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyu~ Aku pasti akan kembali!" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengecup bibir Sungmin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan Sungmin.

"MINNIE HYUNG!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi saat pesawat yang ditumpangi Sungmin sudah lepas landas.

"Saranghaeyo~" kata Kyuhyun lirih sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan bandara.

7 Tahun Kemudian~

"Chukkae Kyuhyun-ah~ kau berhasil menggelar Solo Concert di Seoul" kata Manager Kyuhyun.

"Ne~ Gomawo Hyung~! Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, sekarang pertunjukanmu yang terakhir kan? Cepat keluar sana, Sparkyu sudah menunggu!" kata Manager Kyuhyun.

"Ne Hyung~" kata Kyuhyun sambil keluar menuju panggung.

"Sparkyu, ini adalah lagu yang aku berikan kepada seseorang yang aku cintai yang menyuruhku menunggunya hingga kembali kesini.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang berharap orang yang dia maksud ada di salah satu kursi penonton.

Ya, orang yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah Lee Sungmin. Seorang namja yang menyuruhnya menunggu sampai ia kembali ke Seoul. Dan Kyuhyun menepatinya. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tertarik dengan namja maupun yeoja lain.

7 Years Of Love-Kyuhyun

_We met for seven years_

_No one knew we would say goodbye this easily_

_However we still separated_

_With the memories we built for a long time, now gone_

_How did we at such a young age_

_Meet each other, I don't even remember how_

_Difficult for us to handle the maps of our changing selves_

_They said saying goodbyes are painful_

_But I didn't even have time to feel that_

_I just thought this is the way staying composed _

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu ini sepenuh hati. Berharap orang yang ia maksud ada di sini.

_But I cried_

_Time passed it gave me a simple yearning_

_Different from what my mind was seeing_

_At first friends then next as lovers_

_We said we'd stay as friends even if we separated_

_During those 3 years spent alone_

_We contacted each other sometimes_

_Even if I met someone else again_

_Even I loved again_

_Whenever I was sad I would call you without a word just tears falling_

_You have to meet a good person_

_I thought in my heart without any words_

_I asked if you still liked me without any thought hoping you say it back_

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, orang yang ia tunggu selama 7 Tahun berada disini. Berada diantara semua Sparkyu. Menyaksikan Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagunya.

_I know_

_We had the most pure love_

_Back then we thought that kind of love couldn't be done again se we saved it in out memories_

_Often I feel a cold feeling from you_

_But now I know you can not ask anything_

"_I'm getting married" is what you said to me_

_After that for a long time I was speechless_

_Then I cried they were your last words to me_

_For the only words I wanted to hear was that you loved me_

Tanpa terasa, air mata Sungmin pun jatuh tanpa permisi saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu. Mengorek semua kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun dulu saat SMA.

"Chukkae Kyuhyun-ah~ Kau membuat semua Sparkyu merasa senang!" kata Manager Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Hyung! Jeongmal Gomawo~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang karena hasil jeri payahnya selama ini membawa kesenangan untuknya dan untuk semua orang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ada seseorang yang mencarimu di luar." Kata salah satu staf disitu.

"Gomawo sudah memberitahuku.." kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar.

Deg

_Cinta itu memang tidak harus memiliki_

_Cinta itu akan terus berkembang seiring waktu_

_Cinta itu serasa akan meluap ingin meledak disaat kita bertemu dengannya_

_Dengannya yang sudah lama kau rindukan_

_Dengannya yang kembali_

_Kembali kehadapanmu_

_Kembali kekehidupanmu_

_Kembali mencintaimu_

"Minnie Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju namja yang sedang tersenyum sambil menunjukkan senyum aegyonya dan memeluknya sangat erat seakan takut kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kyunnie!" teriak Sungmin sambil balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Minnie Hyung, apa kau menonton pertunjukanku?" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"Ne~ Ternyata suaramu bagus yah!" goda Sungmin.

"Iya dong! Cho Kyuhyun gitu.." kata Kyuhyun bangga.

"Hah… Tapi aku merasa tatapanmu agak sedih Kyunnie~ Kau merindukanku yah?" goda Sungmin lagi.

"Ne Hyung~ Bogoshipoyo!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"Nado Bogoshipoyo!" kata Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

1 Bulan Kemudian~

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menerima Lee Sungmin dalam susah maupun dalam senang, dalam segala kondisi yang memungkinkan kalian untuk menyatakan berpisah, apakah kalian cukup kuat untuk mengatakan jika kalian bisa setia hingga hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya saya bersedia!" kata Kyuhyun mantap.

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun dalam susah maupun dalam senang, dalam segala kondisi yang memungkinkan kalian untuk menyatakan berpisah, apakah kalian cukup kuat untuk mengatakan jika kalian bisa setia hingga hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia!" kata Sungmin dengan tegas.

Pendeta itu menumpangkan tangannya seraya memberkati mereka berdua, "aku memberkati kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri" Pendeta itu mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh mereka berdiri, "sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya memandang Sungmin yang hanya pasrah. Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Sungmin cukup lama. Lalu ia pun melepaskannya dan segera turun dari altar menuju ke 13 temannya. Kenapa 13? Karena ada Shindong yang berkenalan dengan mereka saat kuliah.

"Chukkae KyuMin!" teriak mereka semua.

"Gomawo!" kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat muka Sungmin sontak memerah.

"Aku tunggu malam pertamanya Minnie Hyung~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah lari duluan. Sedangkan ke 13 teman mereka hanya bisa tertawa.

_Cinta itu buta_

_Cinta itu tidak memandang fisik_

_Cinta itu rela walaupun harus menunggu_

_Cinta itu menyenangkan, atau malah menyakitkan _

_Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki_

_Cinta itu adalah rasa yang dirasakan seseorang kepada lawan jenisnya(atau mungkin sesama jenis?)_

_Entah rasa apa itu_

_Yang jelas, Cinta itu….. abadi selamanya_

END~

okeh, saya gak mau pake acara cuap-cuap, langsung bales review aja yah :D

Lee MinMi: iya tuh bener banget! :P *author dibunuh ELF*

Arit291: sama author juga enek pas bikin ceritanya *nah lo-_-*

The: Maaf yah author gak bikin yang haehyuk.. sebenernya author sukanya sama eunhae bukan haehyuk :D

Derfly3424: kkk~ makasih :) entahlah, kayaknya author gak bisa bikin yang Kyusung, maap :'(

KyuHyun 'JiYoon: autuh si unyuk :P hahaha makasih :)

Chwyn: oh hahaha... aku emang sukanya eunhae bukan haehyuk tapi ada 2 ff lagi kok yang haehyuk :)

ressijewelll: kkk~ entahlah saya gak tau-_- yang tau cuma enyuk hae sama yang diatas :O

Hitomi Mi Chan: hahaha... iya aku ada lagi kok :)

Naiya-OKS: kkk~ *lirik hyukppa juga*-_- yang versi kyumin udah ada kok :)

nah ini yang versi eunhae, kalo balesan review yg kyumin nyusul yee *author kabur bawa kyumin*


End file.
